The King of the Heavens: Evangelion
by Mattman324
Summary: An ancient being is annoyed at the plot of Evangelion, and decides to fix it. How? By sending in a few people who know they can change fate. Crossover between Neon Genesis Evangelion, The King of Braves GaoGaiGar, and Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann (yes, you read that right). Rated T for now, though that may change. SPOILERS FOR ALL INVOLVED SERIES IMMINENT!
1. Prolouge: EVA roars! The story begins!

Okay, guys, this is it. My first attempt into the fanfic scene (well, first attempt that will be posted here, at least, there are a few in the works around the back.), and it is gonna be a fun one. Crossover, involving the universe of Neon Genesis Evangelion… except with a few spanners in the works around everywhere. You'll be introduced (or, rather, reintroduced) to these soon… and I can honestly say that I've planned all of them in advanced. I will give a simple hint, and that's that when NGE broke the genre, these two helped remind us why it was around in the first place.

So, a few things have to be gotten out of the way first. Firstly, I apologize for any fanfic it seems I may be stealing an idea from. While the occasional fanfic will be seemingly borrowed from, most of these will likely be unintentional, as there is seriously millions of fanfics out there for me to potentially "pirate" from. However, I will say at first that some of the ideas here were inspired by other NGE fics – Eva Possibilities and Fusion Pandemonium (by Xed Alpha, go read it!) was a major inspiration. So, sorry in advanced.

Next, the issue involving my writing, namely how it sucks. I apologize for this. I've never been a good writer, and I can honestly say that while I can be good at thinking of ideas, there's a roadblock between me and paper. Expect that not only to cause severe problems with update speed in the future, but also to cause… well, bad writing in general. Sorry in advanced.

Thirdly, and most obviously, I don't own NGE, or any of the other pieces of this crossover, or anything I reference, or really anything at all. And I can honestly say I'm happy I don't own Neon Genesis Evangelion, because of the fact that that means I would have had a breakdown about 15 years ago.

Now, how about we get on with the show, eh?

**Prologue: Blue Blood, Orange Blood… Red and Green?**

The figure stared out over the ocean in front of it. For what was the lifetime of universes, and was also no time at all, it had stood, trying to manipulate events and failing. But hope had been restored to it, or so it seemed. Where there was once no chance of events being changed, now there was more than just a prayer. What was once a percent of a percent had risen, shooting up like a synch ratio with a Berserker, until it was perfect.

It had chosen the perfect heros. In the past, it had made mistakes on this part, as it had made the strong go, or perhaps the smart, or maybe the kind, but every time something happened. In the end, they were not enough. The loop winded back to beginning. But these ones… they had saved their universe, they had saved the multiverse, and they were certainly kind. Perhaps not the smartest of the smart, true, but they were brave, they were true, and they fought beyond the last.

If the figure was able to smile, it would have. Certainly, though it lacked a mouth, it was easy to tell what he was feeling.

"Go, young warriors… your tales have ended, but may your bravery prove to overwhelm fate itself, and rise past the rest!"

* * *

"…reversing! Pulses are flowing backwards!"

"Break the circuit now!"

"We can't! It's not accepting the signal!"

"What about Shinji?"

"His monitor's not reacting! His condition is unknown!"

"Unit-01 has gone completely silent!"

The scene: The NERV headquarters, during the fight with Sachiel. EVA 01 was slammed into a wall, bleeding LCL profusely, and everyone was in a state of panic. At this point, the fight was seemingly lost… but as we all know, full well, EVA 01 was not going to simply allow the fight to end.

In the panic during the fight, it would be easy to miss two small figures standing on a building, watching the fight. One turned to the other. "The Third Angel has appeared, on schedule. EVA 01 is going into its berserker state… This world's ultimate force of destruction, a being with the mind of a child fueled by the rage of a mother."

The other one nodded. "We have a job to do. Have you pinned the core's location down?"

The first one glanced at the other. "Really, you need to lighten up. They're going to be ok, alright? We know this, and that being promised they'd be saved if we pulled this off." He turned back. "But yeah, I have it. As long as our other friend does his bit, we'll be fine."

The fight progressed as normal. EVA 01, in its berserker state, smashed through the Angel's AT field, and then through the Angel itself. In a last ditch attempt to regain control and help its future siblings along, it self-destructed on the EVA… but that's where the situation changed. While it could have been missed easily in the massive explosion (yet somewhat... smaller than expected.), but a green light went off just as the Angel went down.

Unit 01 roared in the face of its seeming triumph… and the first figure grinned. "Perfect. We're good."

The second showed what may have been a smile, if only for a second. "Indeed. We need to go back and get to work. We don't know how this one will react…"

The two began walking away. When they reached the edge of the building they were on, one glowed green, and the other glowed red, and both grew translucent wings. They began to fly away. The people at NERV all didn't notice, as their attention was either on Unit 01, Shinji, or, in two people's cases, the being they knew was inside Unit 01. The MAGI did notice, but as nothing in their vast data stores were even close to those beings, and they didn't seem to be using very much power, the MAGI simply stored their presence and didn't comment.

* * *

The two figures landed in a forest, dropping their glow and wings. In front of them was a glowing red core, and a human, staring at it. This human could not have been much older than twenty, but with his skullmarked cape, blue hair, and large staff, you got a sense of presence from him. A feeling that this being understood his place in the world, and was willing to live it.

The first of the smaller, humanlike (for clearly, humans didn't glow or have translucent wings) figures walked up to him. "So you got it to work?"

The blue haired human smiled. "It wasn't that hard for me, really. Though I may have used a bit too much power in the process, we're going to have to move campsites now. Just in case, after all."

The second figure frowned. "We were going to have to anyway. It can't be more than a day before someone reviews the battle, and realizes the Angel didn't immediately die, but was merely teleported."

The human shrugged. "Well, now we have to go for sure." He looked at the core. "So, you two ready to do your thing?"

The first figure and the second one turned to face each other, and nodded. The first smiled. "Certainly. Let's bring this one into the world." The two then took up opposing positions on either side of the core.

The first glowed green. **"Curatio! Teneritas, sectio, salus... coctura!"** (Healing! Tenderness, dissection, salvation... smelting!)

At the exact same time, the second glowed red. **"Temperum mundus, infinitum… redire!"** ("Time of the world, indefinitely ... return!")

Both of the two beings touched the core at the same time, and it visibly rippled at the touch. Slowly, it changed from a cracked ball into a more humanoid appearance. Arms and legs came out, a neck separated the head from the rest, and proportions came about… by the time the changes were done, it's appearance was that of a 20 or so year old woman. Clad in a white shirt and skirt, the only things truly out of the ordinary about her was a long black scarf… and a birdlike white mask.

The first figure turned to the second. "Kaidou… we're supposed to purify them, not try to turn them into the image of our friends."

"I didn't, Latio. That's how she purified. And don't call me Kaidou, I've told you my name is Arma."

"And I've told you that my name is Mamoru, but you still call me that…"

The blue haired human cut in. "Now isn't the time for an argument, our guest is regaining consciousness." He turned to the woman that was once an Angel, and indeed, she was stirring. "Sachiel? How are you feeling?"

The woman looked up at the man. Before she could even open her mouth, she screamed and clutched her head. "No… NO… NO!" She looked up at the two figures and the human, fear etched into her face (well, what little of her face that could be seen) "Don't look at me! I'm a monster!" She looked at the ground. "All those people… by my hands…"

The blue haired human frowned. "That wasn't you, and you know it. You were corrupted. Now, are you going to grit those teeth of yours, or am I going to have to hit you?"

Sachiel looked at the boy. "You can't possibly understand, though! I just caused hundreds, possibly thousands of deaths! It's irredeemable!"

The boy rolled his eyes. "Bah. I've killed before. Many have. And yet we're heros, and our names resonate throughout the multiverse. Why? Because we aim for peace. Our goals will cause the universe to end well, and that's all that anyone needs to know. You want to know how to be redeemed? Work with us, save the day, and by the end you'll be fine."

Sachiel stared at the curious man. He couldn't have been any older than twenty, but he spoke with such CONVICTION… it's as if he knew his place in fate, and he accepted it. Her eyes narrowed. "Who… who ARE you?"

A phantom of a smile graced the man's face. "Who am I? Who the hell do you THINK I am?" He chuckled to himself, then looked off into the horizon, at the rising sun. "The name's Simon. Simon the Digger."

* * *

Gendo Ikari stared out at the Geofront. Unit 01 had responded exactly as he expected… Yui, clearly, wanted to protect her son. Expected. Also expected would be that later that day, he would have to talk with SEELE, to calm their fears about the Angels – oh, the horrors, it's not like they had a perfect prophecy to tell them what was coming!

Speaking of prophecies…

Gendo looked at his right hand, the phantom burn still hurting there. Admittedly, that personal move was not on any prophecy. It may have completely surprised him… if not for his benefactor telling him that it would come. He was annoyed that it couldn't be handled, but he supposed that much couldn't be helped.

However… He did gain a nice advantage. His benefactor had told him to look again at the Scrolls, and although he thought it was folly – for a man of his intellect, memorizing the scrolls was child's play – he did happen to glance at them again, and wasn't entirely surprised to see that there was a passage that he had… ignored, somewhat.

And it rhymed. In English.

Sometimes, Gendo wondered if the universe was screwing with him, and other times he was convinced of it.

The passage (and he had taken the time to memorize that as well) read as such: _As the loop winds back to beginning/Manipulated, war will arrive/The Brave and the True must bring hope to renew/or the world will surely not survive_.

Gendo was unsure of the meaning of the passage, but he was sure it was related to the odd energy signatures during the last battle. Oh, he had taken the time to recheck the battle data soon after, and he had noticed a few discrepancies – the explosion, which by MAGI's calculation should have leveled blocks, only created a crater in the street, menial damage to a few buildings, and circumstantial damage to Unit 01's armor, as well as the "green and red" blood types, and of course the sudden sensing of an Angel in the woods well after the fight was over – which wasn't around long enough to be more than a sensor glitch, but on top of everything else… well, Gendo was certainly not going to write this off as circumstantial.

To that end, he had sent a few Section 2 agents to the location of the glitch… and they found evidence of a campsite there, as well as a large amount of moved earth. No one knew what to make of it, Gendo included… and Gendo did not like not knowing.

Of course, to a man like Gendo, life was a game, and an unknown opponent, while a threat, was not unhandleable. In fact, it might be a challenge, unlike those old fools at SEELE. So because of this, Gendo allowed a ghost of a smile to grace his face.

"It seems the games have begun, now... I guess it's your move now. Do not disappoint me, or I will be… annoyed."

* * *

A/N: Ok, in case you can't tell, the characters that are in this crossover are **Simon** from **Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann** and **Mamoru and Kaidou **from **GaoGaiGar. **All of these are post anime (and in the latter two's case, post FINAL). Expect the full implications of this to come out later.

So, now we have the two biggest reconstructions of the genre thrown into the most famous deconstruction... well, this is going to end interestingly, surely!

**_NEXT TIME ON: THE KING OF THE HEAVENS, EVANGELION!:_**How did Simon, Mamoru, and Kaidou manage to get into this universe? What does that prophecy mean? Will Simon be able to get Shinji to be... less wussy? How is the masculine Sachiel a girl, and why does it look like a female Soldat-J unit? And who in the world is Gendo's mysterious benefactor? Tune in next time on _**The King of the Heavens, Evangelion!**_ to find out! (Some of it. Maybe. Possibly.)


	2. Chapter 1: How we got here

A/N: Back! Right, this is the first outright chapter in the story. And it's going to be mostly in flashback, unfortunately – we still have that whole "Simon, Mamoru, and Kaidou (and Boota, but I didn't mention him in the prologue)" issue that needs resolved. So let's get right to that!

**CHAPTER 1: Of G-Crystals, J-Diamonds, Spirals, and Souls**

"Give it up, you two! You're all that's left!"

"You know full well that we'll never give up, Gimlet!"

The scene: A city, or at least, what's left of one. Buildings were there, yes, but not standing anymore. The ruins also contained many broken robots, ranging in size from small to large… with a disturbing amount of blood amongst them as well.

In the center of this carnage was a massive robot, not unsimilar to GaoFighGar. It's main difference was that of coloration – the left side was black and green, with a lion head for a shoulder pad, and the right was white and red, with a phoenix for its shoulder pad. It was also falling apart at the seams, with armor outright missing in some places, both drills destroyed, wings and Phantom rings crumpled, and it's main body was missing armor in some places, revealing an amount of wires. Around it there was a "dead zone", as it was, with piles of metal – including the remains of a silver hammer and a golden hammer – but no other things. But around that… well, to say this robot was outnumbered was an understatement. Robots of all shapes and sizes surrounded it, all of them showing minor signs of damage… which was nothing compared to the GaoFighGar-esqe robot, but something, I guess.

At the back of those robots was a MASSIVE hominoid robot. It had a maniacal grin on its face, and it laughed. "Face it! Ever since your Braves left Earth, you haven't had the force to beat me! Even with your new, oh so powerful DuoFighGar, you two can't hold a candle to my army! And with you dead, the last few places in the world I don't control will be MINE! ALL GLORY TO BIONET!" The massive robot (or, as it may have been, cyborg – certainly, it was a human intelligence in there) raised his hand to the sky, and all the smaller ones roared and grinded gears, clashing weapons together.

Inside the "cockpit" of the robot, if you could call the white space of a fusion area a cockpit, Kaidou looked at Mamoru. "He may have a point, you know. I don't think we're gonna win this one…" He looked back at Gimlet. "However, that doesn't mean we shouldn't fight."

Mamoru grinned. "Exactly. Just like Gai… no, all of the Braves would have done."

Kaidou nodded. "GIMLET! You've taken everything else from us, but you will not see us beg! We die a warrior's death!"

The large robot/cyborg/whatever smiled. "Fine. I was hoping you'd say that. Let's see how long you can fight, then. ARMY! FIGHT! FOR THE GLORY OF BIONET!" All of the other robots again roared/clanked gears/clashed weapons/made noise of some sort, and began running towards DuoFighGar.

Mamoru turned to Kaidou. "We have one move left. You ready?"

Kaidou smiled. "I was created ready." He raised the right arm of the machine into the sky. "J-JEWEL SET TO DESTRUCTION!"

Mamoru, in turn, raised the left hand. "G-STONE SET TO CREATION!"

The two spoke as one. "**HELL! AND! HEAVEN!**"

In the din of the battle, as the two arms glowing with red and green energy started to move together, one could, if they were close enough, have heard the two whisper "Gimu giru gan go gufo…"

The two hands grasped each other. At that moment, waves of energy blasted out around them, throwing many of the smaller robots back, and forcing the larger ones to brace themselves. The sheer POWER of the J-Jewel and G-Stone being put together was clearly stronger than that of either one working alone… and with a battle cry, what remaining thrusters on DuoFighGar shot it straight towards Gimlet's head.

And THROUGH his head.

Unfortunately, that's when the fight started to go badly. On the other side of the massive robot/cyborg, DuoFighGar started slowly falling to the ground, the overly excessive energy leaving its system, and a weakened duo of pilots and energy sources being all that was left. The multitude of robots were starting to get up, and as if mocking them, instead of falling over, Gimlet turned around. "Heh… good thing this wasn't my real body… you've fallen right for my trap. Goodbye, you foolish 'braves', and I'm sure this will satisfy your need to die like a warrior."

The massive, stories tall robot immediately exploded, in a mass of fire and heat. It overwhelmed the battered DuoFighGar easily, and in a light not unlike a typical Goldion Hammer eruption, the mech started disappearing.

"Heh… I guess this is the end for us… at last. After all this time, the Braves are finally finished…" Mamoru smiled, knowing he had done all he could.

Kaidou looked up. "J… is this good enough? Should I have done more? Well, too late to know now."

As the explosion left, there was no trace of DuoGaiGar or either of its two pilots.

* * *

Simon had wandered the earth for five years, and yet every time it seemed that he ended up here, yet again.

The place was still relatively untouched by people not of the old Dai-Gurren team, which was somewhat of a surprise – Simon figured Rossiu had either not made it public in the time he was gone where this location was, or else had banned people from entering it. Either way, every time Simon came here, it looked just as it did when he put down the coffins for Nia and Kittan (Empty, both of them were, but they contained parts of the Solvernia and King Kittan that had broken off, so as to keep a reminder of the people.) and, to an extent, the same way it looked when Kamina was buried here all those years ago.

Simon looked around. Boota wasn't here – he had been spending increasing amounts of time wandering on his own as of late, it seemed – which was unfortunate, as Simon wanted to talk to someone, and whether or not Boota deemed fit to answer (both of them had decided upon a limit to his human transformation, so as not to use too much Spiral Energy), he knew the pig-mole would listen.

He looked at the grave where Kamina's body was. "Everyone remembers you bro, and we saved the universe because of you… but you don't get to see it. I got a girl… the sweetest girl in the world… but you never met her. And while I manned up, just like you wanted, I was never you – the guy who was closest to you ended up dead too…"

Suddenly, Simon heard a laughing voice. Startled, he turned around – perhaps Boota had returned, or maybe someone else had come here (Viral, perhaps?) – but he saw no one. "What the… who's there?"

The laughter quieted, only for the voice to speak up again. "Heh… you're aware of parallel realities, and you think taking down one tyrant saved them all? The universe didn't up and correct itself when the Anti-Spirals died, you know… hell, they made some places BETTER, to be honest."

Simon frowned. "Who are you?"

"An obvious question, but one that had to be asked, I guess. My name is unimportant, but I come here with a job for you, a job that you uniquely can do."

Simon looked around. "And what makes you think I would do it? I'm retired. I don't use Spiral Energy anymore, because of the Nemesis."

"Do you remember how lost you were back in your old home 'pit'? What if I told you a boy similar to you was about be embroiled in a conflict that would destroy his world? Would you do what your brother would do, what Kittan would do, and rush in to save them?"

Simon paused. "Well… yeah. But without Spiral Energy, what can I do? Viral would be better for this sort of thing, really, or Yoko, or someone."

"Actually… about that whole 'no Spiral Energy' thing… have you been experiencing headaches, nausea, or random exhaustion recently?"

"Now that you mention it… yeah, I kind of have. Why?"

"To put it simply, your ban on Spiral Energy is causing you to build it up, like a pipe gaining pressure. Soon, you're going to 'burst', as it were, and you don't want that. You _really_ don't want that. Considering the sheer amounts of Spiral Energy you can manifest, that would be really bad."

"…what."

"Yeah, the Anti-Spirals should have warned you about that. Part of their 'final evolution' was the overriding of their buildup. Really, though, they should have warned you about that, considering you could literally blow your Earth up with that, if not jumpstart a Spiral Nemesis… then again, they weren't really in their right minds during your fight, and I get the feeling something was manipulating them… but that's unimportant. I just saved your world, by rights you owe me. That means the job I want you to do – the universe I want you to save – well, it's your right to save it."

Simon was slightly annoyed that the voice continually assumed he'd go along with what he wanted, and had a way of bringing the conversation back to it, but by this point he had pretty much decided to do whatever it was he was wanted to do. "Alright, fine. So, how do you intend on getting me there?"

"**LIKE THIS!**" The area around him suddenly increased rapidly in pressure, and Simon blacked out…

* * *

"…dou! Kaidou! Come on, wake up!"

Groaning, the former inhabitant of the Red Planet opened his eyes. "Latio… what the…" Kaidou sat up, and looked around. "…where ARE we?"

"I'm not sure. Last thing I remember, we were dieing… and considering our surroundings, I'm not so sure. This isn't heaven, and I don't think it's hell, so… purgatory?"

"**Alternatively, you could be alive.**"

Mamoru and Kaidou both jumped at this. They looked around, but they were unable to see any other being around them. Mamoru communicated his emotions first. "Who- who's there?"

"Eh, get back to you on that one. How about I go with 'being who saved your life' and leave it at that?"

Kaidou looked around, annoyed. "Look, I don't quite know what you consider 'saving', but I am sitting on what appears to be a beach with a red sea on it. My planet didn't have red water, and light wavelengths shouldn't ALLOW water to be red, so… could you explain where we are?"

"In due time! Walk down the beach… uh, in a general thataways direction. Here, give me a moment…" A bright light suddenly appeared, and hovered in the sky. "There. Towards the light, if you will."

Mamoru and Kaidou glanced at each other. "And… if we don't want to?"

"I saved your life and you can't walk down a beach, Kaidou? How sad. As I remember, Soldat-J was perfectly willing to make up a debt, even if it was with his rival. And heck, you can fly! It's not like it's asking that much of you, really…"

Kaidou froze at the reference to his main companion. Mamoru, however, noted that the being had a point, and piped up. "Ok. We'll go."

"Good! I'll explain everything there."

After a few seconds, when it was clear enough that the voice wasn't going to continue, Mamoru looked at Kaidou. The shock was wearing off the latter's face, so Mamoru patted him on the back. "Come on, we'll find a way to get them free. Let's do this first."

Kaidou looked over at the other boy, an annoyed look now crossing his face. "And how can we trust this being?"

Mamoru shrugged. "He kept us alive. He had to have had a reason. And if he wanted us under his control, he would have removed our memories and respective pendant." He pointed to his chest, where his G-Stone necklace was still sitting. "And he didn't. So I think he's at least worth listening to." Mamoru then turned activated his powers, glowing green and growing translucent wings, flying towards the light. After a second's deliberation, Kaidou began to glow red and follow him.

* * *

Simon looked around. He was apparently on a beach, with… red water? "So, this is the place that needs help? I admit, it looks… kind of bad."

The voice returned. "No, this is where I live. I have another duo that I have to brief, and it's best you meet them here. Look to your right, there's a large light floating in the sky – go there. Just past that mountain."

Simon looked ahead of him. It was a rather large mountain. "And… you want me to do this quickly?"

"…oh yeah, that would be a problem. Unless, of course, I did this." If a voice could turn away, Simon would have sworn this one did. "Hey, it's your turn. You can come out now."

Simon then heard another, more FAMILIAR voice respond. "Alright! Let's get going!"

"Boota? Is that you? Hey, where are you?"

"Right HERE!" Simon spun around, to see… Gurren Lagann, of all things, pulling its way through a dimensional warp. "Hey, bro! I'm back, and I brought a friend!"

Simon's eyes widened at the sight of someone who wasn't him piloting Lagann (wasn't that impossible?), but decided that all things considered, that was unimportant – after all, how many times had Boota been in the cockpit? I mean, the mecha was intelligent, it probably just remembered him… More importantly was the fact that he HAD Gurren Lagann, managed to use the dimensional warping ability (which he had never attempted to do solo – even the first time, Kinon was there, and her feelings helped him), and, oh yeah, had the mech powered despite the Core Drill being in Gimmy's possession. "Uh… Boota? How exactly…"

"That nice voice has been talking to me for a while now, and he gave me the Core Drill! You know, they were using this thing as a statue in Kamina City, I don't think anyone will be to terribly upset that I had to use it… but anyway, we have to go."

"Wait, why exactly are you following that voice anyway? I'm following him because I owe him, now, but what do you have to do with this?"

"Well, for starters, you're going on another adventure, and you know I wouldn't miss it for the world. And secondly… well, he figured out my secret, so he has to be intelligent, but he clearly hasn't spread it around, so I can trust him somewhat."

By now, Gurren Lagann had landed next to Simon, and Boota was climbing down. Simon went over what Boota had said mentally, and realized something. "Wait, secret? You mean your transformation ability?"

Boota was now facing Simon. "Er… no. Actually, it's something else, something I'm not really allowed to say. Unless you should figure it out. But to my knowledge, aside from me only three people ever figured out the secret and two are dead – one of whom would have spread it, had he been able to or had a reason too, and the other of whom realized it too late to do anything about it. The third is this voice."

Simon was slightly saddened by the fact that his friend wasn't going to tell him this great secret, but figured that him knowing that his friend was a transforming pig mole when almost no one else did was enough. "Okay, so this voice is worth trusting. Fair enough. So, we go towards the light?"

Boota nodded, and then was enveloped in a green cocoon. When he was done, he had returned to his normal, animalistic state, albeit with the Core Drill on a necklace being held in his mouth. Boota, showing incredible jumping capabilities for an animal his size, launched himself onto Simon's shoulder, and deposited the drill in his hand on the way. "Buuu buuuuu!"

Simon smiled, petting his small friend. "Alright, then. Let's go!" He then began his climb up to the cockpit of Lagann.

Once inside, he inserted the Core Drill, starting the mech and raising the scalp (as well as returning the helmet to the top). He was unsure as to why, but he always felt… warm, inside the cockpit, and this time moreso than any other (aside from the last battle, possibly). Quickly figuring it was probably the mech's intelligence "remembering" him, he smiled. "Yeah, I'm back. You miss me?" He then looked up, at the light ahead, and smiled. "Let's go, Boota! Gurren Lagann, take us to the light!"

* * *

Having crested the mountain, Mamoru and Kaidou found a valley on the other end… but a disturbing one.

Around the edge of the water were eight large… white… THINGS… with spears piercing out through both sides of their chests. And the water wasn't much better, as in the water there was a large, white, partially decomposed naked woman, with blank, staring, and soulless eyes.

"…well, this is rather horrifying." Kaidou voiced his opinion first.

"Yeah, it kind of is, isn't it?" Mamoru looked at him, deciding not to look at the crap around him. It was in this moment, of course, that Gurren Lagann landed underneath the light – and of course, neither of them noticed it.

Until Mamoru happened to see a glance of red and black that WASN'T from the water, sunset, or depressing beaches and mountains. "Hey, that big thing… it's right under the light. You think that's what the voice wanted us to go to?"

"Your guess is as good as mine. I say we go." Kaidou started descending towards the robot, and Mamoru swiftly followed.

Once the two were on the ground, they began examining the robot. "What IS this thing?" Kaidou looked it over. "I don't recognize anything Red or Green about it… but I am getting traces of something else… you feel it too, Mamoru?" He looked over. "Uh, Mamoru? Hello?"

Mamoru was somewhat in his own world examining the wings. "These look kind of like the original StealthGao… But… they can't be…"

"MAMORU!"

That shook the green boy out of it. "Ow! Kaidou, I'm right here, you don't need to yell!"

"You were off in your own world there for a moment! Seriously… I'm getting a large amount of power coming from this thing… and not just any power, either, but something we've both encountered."

Mamoru started using his sensing abilities. Though they weren't as refined as Kaidou's, it didn't take much for the familiar energy to wash him over. "No way. This thing is run on ZA POWA?" He looked it over again. "How in the world has it not broken apart? It must be ages old!"

Suddenly, the voice started up again. "No, actually, that's new. And your new comrade is inside. Speaking of which, Simon, why don't you introduce yourself?"

The helmet on the upper head of the machine suddenly came off and fell into a compartment above the wings, revealing a brain-like head underneath. Said brain then parted, allowing a man to step out. Mamoru and Kaidou looked at him. Though he had an odd pair of sunglasses on him (seriously, red star shaped sunglasses?) and they weren't so sure about the odd shirt and hair color (A flaming red skull, on a blue cape, set against a blue hairdo? Not exactly fashion sensible, really), it was clear that this person, whoever he was, was a person of considerable power – and also of considerable ZA POWA. Meanwhile, out of the second and larger head's "mouth", popped a… small, moleish creature, who was also inexplicably wearing sunglasses.

The boy looked at Mamoru and Kaidou, and smiled, as the mole jumped on his shoulder. "So, I guess I'm working with you two, then. Welcome aboard, I guess…" At this, he looked out into the ocean. "Ok, now, you, voice. Explain what's going on. Why did you bring us to this odd place, and why are there giant white things all over the place – and WHY does one of them look like a naked lady?" He shuddered. "Really, that's just creepy."

The voice started. "Yeah, it kind of is. And this is the price of a massive failure. This is a dead planet. Did you know it was once filled with life? Humans were going around and doing generally human things… and then one day, under Antartica, a white "moon" was discovered. Attempting to find out what it was found a massive, energy filled being, with a mighty lance next to him. It was clear enough from that thing's unmistakable aura that it was evil, but humans decided to screw with him, wake him up… and so happened the Second Impact."

"Second? That implies a first."

"Indeed, Kaidou. You see, that 'moon', as it was named, was one of two, the other one being a black one underneath – of all places – Japan. The two had evidence of not being from Earth, and early in Earth's formation they had crashed on this planet – incidentally, this would eventually cause life here, though that doesn't really matter – causing the so called 'First Impact'."

"Second Impact, you see, destroyed all life in a large section of the planet, of which there were two survivors – a girl, put in an absolutely safe capsule before the waking, and a single penguin, who's genetics were horrifically altered. Also, fifteen beings, almost devoid of power, left at the same time. The ENERGY, however, that was released from this opening… it is a power source that has many names. It is what two of you would call ZA POWA, and what is more accurately known to you other two as Spiral Energy. And it was powerful enough to shift the Earth's axis, which resulted in many things – raising sea levels, natural disasters to a crazy extent, and eventually the death of half the human race."

"There was a prophecy in place, however, that was set to activate if or when Second Impact happened, about those fifteen escaped beings as well as the one in the White Moon – now known as Adam – and a similar being inside the Black Moon, which became known as Lilith. Because of this prophecy, humanity was moved to do two things. The first was to create hybrids of Adam – or Lilith in one case – with human souls, binding them in controlling armor, which would be able to defeat the Angels. The second was to begin towards something known as 'Instrumentality', the forced merger of all of humanity into a single, hive-mindish being by causing a THIRD Impact." The voice sighed. "The first plan went rather well, all things considered, although it would cause problems later on. The second, however, was absolutely boneheaded."

"See, the plan had many problems. It first required them to defeat all of the Angels, which was no easy task, and it also required the complete cooperation of pretty much every being in the world involved without anyone knowing. SEELE – the idiots behind this – were actually doing pretty well at securing that, though. Their problem was relying on someone who was also a master schemer himself, Gendo Ikari, who had his own plan to initiate Third Impact."

Suddenly, Simon and Mamoru clutched their heads, and Kaidou had his eyes and fists clenched shut. "Sorry about this, but this next part would be easier to show you than to explain. Here's all that happened next…"

* * *

Kaidou, Mamoru, and Simon stopped holding their heads, the memories having finished rushing through them. Simon was the first to look up. "Ok, so I see how that kid could remind someone of me when I was younger. You want us to fix THAT, though?"

"I'm not done with the story! See, in the end, everyone fell apart psychologically, and Third Impact destroyed all of humanity, as well as demolishing the ability to hold life on the planet. All that was left was the vast pool of LCL, but as strong as that being was – it had a composite part of Lilith and Adam folded in, as well as a returned Shinji Ikari and Asuka Langley Soryu – it was unable to handle its own existence. The Ninteenth and strongest Angel, Lilum, in the end proved to be unable to handle itself, and instead sat there for millennia, unable to move, hardly able to think. The universe was ending, and it was going to end with it."

"However, a group of beings who were even more powerful had seen all that had happened, and took pity on Lilum. It took bits and pieces of the hive mind, what remained of the LCL pool, and a smattering of energy, and forged it into a single, semi-stable being. Me. The Final Angel, Gabriel. 'Messenger of God' and all that good stuff."

Simon tilted his head. "Wait, but if the universe ended, how are you still here?"

"It folded away with a Big Crunch, and then came back together in a Big Bang. I happened to be in a pocket dimension at the time, and therefore not subject to being smashed together and apart again, as were a number of other beings. But that's reasonably unimportant. What IS important is that the universe's restarting actually caused a number of events in the various dimensions to happen in similar manners to the way it did before."

"And as I watched, in horror, as the EXACT EVENTS that lead to my forming happened again. And as it did, I gained another goodly amount of madness, resulting in almost the same problem the first time."

"So when the universe ended that time, I was ready. I had decided that, no matter what, I was going to change things this time around… and I almost wish I didn't. You see, I was still half mad at that point, and the center of my consciousness was based on Shinji Ikari. So, considering that meant I had, to an extent, his self esteem issues, I 'decided' that the best way to fix things was to remove him from the equation at a specific point."

The temperature of the area everyone was in dropped a few degrees, and "Gabriel" seemingly shivered (as much as a disembodied being could, at least). "I'm… not going to talk about that. It was absolutely terrible. It ended WORSE than the original universe did, if you can believe that. And it resulted in the dimensions and sub-dimensions that resulted from that becoming worse overall afterwards."

"Most of my work has been overcoming the temporal inertia caused by that one event. In the last loop, however, I noticed you… well, more honestly, I noticed 3G a few universes ago, but the Dai-Gurren Brigade I just noticed last time around. And this time around, I've decided to use you to help finishing the push into making this dimension good."

Kaidou raised his eyebrows at this. "USE us? You think of us as tools?"

"No, I think of you as beings. Beings that happen to be exactly what I need to help this dimension, to be perfectly honest. And it's not like I'm demanding this for nothing… I mean, doing this for saving your lives, as well as both your planets, ought to be well enough compensation."

Mamoru and Kaidou's eyes widened at this, but Mamoru was the first to stammer out a response. "Wait, you never said you would save our planet!"

"Yeah, that's… kind of important. You'd think you'd say that FIRST." Kaidou was a bit more annoyed at this proclamation – he may have been many things, but he did like the Earth he lived on.

"Well, I was getting there. I intend to save your Gutsy Galaxy Guard and your world, as well as help you, Simon, with that issue of Spiral sickness."

Simon nodded. "Alright. Well, I'm in no matter what, really, but I do have to ask – how exactly do you figure that three people, a pig mole who can turn into a person (at this, Kaidou and Mamoru started staring at the grinning, sunglasses-wearing mole on Simon's shoulder. He looked back.), and Gurren Lagann can manage to save this world? Even if we beat every Angel, even if we could manage to stop the Mass Produced EVAs, someone is going to pull off Third Impact – we can't stop Gendo AND SEELE at once, and trying to kill those will get complicated."

The voice laughed. "If that was all you had, I would agree, but you haven't taken proper stock. First, your Gurren Lagann is one of the most brutally overpowered mechas I know of, and could beat nearly every one of the Angels by itself – I would say other than the obvious Zeruel, Leliel, Armsael, possibly Arael, and a possibility of Bardiel and Ireul depending on what they did, you could steamroll over each one of the Angels without being even threatened. Not like you will, but you could."

"Meanwhile, we look at the humans. We have a man who is effectively an unlimited amount of an energy that can do just about anything, as well as a biologically engineered boy who isn't human in the slightest who has powerful psychic attacks and access to a power source that's almost as powerful, and a boy that was created to be an even STRONGER psychic, and who's power source is only slightly weaker – both of the latter sources able to work with each other for very, VERY nearly unlimited amount of energy, and the three able to work together for… anything. And the pig mole has a few secrets of his own ASIDE from the fact that he can turn into a human, like how Lagann can be piloted by him, and how he can use the unlimited power source himself… as well as a few others I don't feel like saying."

"Oh, and that's actually NOT all you have. Firstly, there's a bit of extra I supplied when you entered my dimension, things that you should be happy about. Simon, you now have a greater level of control over your power – extremely accurate teleports you can pull off by yourself, for a minor example. Mamoru, your G-STONE control has changed into G-Crystal control – I believe you should know all that implies, and it isn't just Genesic power. And Kaidou, while there are no true equivalents to the G-Crystal for your J-Jewel in this universe, there have been some created in past ones – so I got you one of those. So now you control the power of a J-Diamond, which is much more powerful than even a J hyper mode. And with that, your powers have gotten exponentially better – for a minor example, you don't need a miracle to pull off an Evoluder transformation… though if you were to try one, considering you ended up with a G-Stone and an unaligned last time you attempted by yourself, it might be better that both of you activate the transformation power at once."

"Also of importance are the upgraded mechs I intend to give you. Technically for these ones, I ripped them away when the replicant died and changed GS Rides into G Stones, but whatever." As the voice was saying this, three lights in the sky descended, turning into three familiar vehicles.

Mamoru, having the most experience with them, recognized them immediately. "DrillGao! LinerGao! StealthGao 2! The GaoGaiGar STAR components!" He looked at the voice. "Not like we could form GaoGaiGar STAR without Galeon, but I doubt you have him."

"No, unfortunately. I still haven't set up a full powered warp that will lead to what remains of the Trianary System, mostly because it moved when the Lords of Sol set up and began replicating things. Still, these will be extremely useful for many things, and fighting doesn't have to be one of them." After a pause, the voice continued. "I was actually going to bring back the original StealthGao as well, but I decided it was unnecessary. 2 can do everything the original one did, but it's better in nearly every aspect; with a G-Stone powering it instead of a GS-Ride, it's even more powerful."

"So, in conclusion, here's your full mission. You need to help Shinji, Rei, and Asuka, as well as all of the other inhabitants of this dimension. You need to give enough support to make sure they don't snap, but low enough that they keep some fighting skills so that they aren't helpless when the MP Evas come around. You need to save the world, and make sure it doesn't kill itself in the process. In short, you need to prepare it so well that Third Impact can NEVER HAPPEN."

"Before I send you off, there's one other thing of note. As you should now be aware, all of the Angels all have "cores", that being both the center of their intelligence and their power source. Mamoru and Kaidou, your purification abilities should work on those, as it would seem that the Angels are heavily corrupted." The voice halted, seemingly stopping to look into the sky. "You will be sent five days before the Third Angel arrives in Tokyo-3. Go, young men, and become legends!" At that, the three humans, one animal, and four mechanoids were teleported away.

The world became silent once again.

* * *

A/N: Hooray! We've managed to get through that! I swear, this chapter was basically the Energizer Bunny's own chapter from hell – it just went on and on and on and on and on and on! Still, in that time, I managed to finalize the future of this fic, and pin down all of the mechs that will be involved – oh, yeah, EVA 00, 01, 02, and 03 will be here, and so will Gurren Lagann, but there are going to be a few other ones, some of which may surprise you…

_**Next time on: The King of the Heavens, Evangelion!:**_ Simon, Mamoru, and Kaidou try to console and prepare Sachiel, while Shinji begins going to school and training! But when NERV manages to find Lagann, and Shamshel invades, how will the groups manage to work? Tune in next time on_** The King Of The Heavens, Evangeleon!**_ to find out!


End file.
